New World
New World is considered the tentative name of the unknown world, where the Great Tomb of Nazarick was supposedly transported to. Currently, the true name of this world has yet to be revealed. In Volume 7's Author Thoughts Excerpt, Maruyama noted that the further away from the New World's present setting in the Overlord series, the more often humans are being used as slaves or considered food.Syosetsu Blog Post: August 30th 2014 Background The world is a roughly typical "middle age fantasy world," yet there are many connections to YGGDRASIL in both history and culture. Ainz Ooal Gown's objective is to make his (originally his guild's) name an everlasting legend in this world.Overlord Volume 01: Epilogue Ainz noted this world was like continental Europe which had recently come out of the Middle Ages. However, certain parts were said to be far more advanced than their modern age counterparts. For example, there were magic items that could produce light without fuel and electricity. There were leather pouches that produced, although not infinite, an unnaturally large amount of water. There were hemp baskets that could easily produce plenty of feed for horses. There were also pots that could produce seemly limitless amounts of strange-tasting wheat porridge. Due to these technological advancements created through magic, this world had deviated greatly from the World of 2138 Ainz used to inhabit.Overlord Second Half Chapter 4: Triumphant Return Part 4 Surprisingly, this world itself automatically translates all of the foreign spoken languages, including the nuance and details into a recognizable form. Thus, the mouth movements of a speaker may not match with the sound that the listener hears. Everyone accepts this translation naturally, but it is still necessary to learn letters in order to read the written language.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Specific nouns retained their original pronunciation, but other meaningful vocabulary was translated.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations "Humans" in this world are not Homo sapiens sapiens. This is why they can become stronger than beasts by training. The author called humans in this world, "Homo sapiens magitheus" (this scientific name itself is just a joke), and Homo sapiens sapiens became extinct a long time ago. In a way, compared to humans in the World of 2138, their physical abilities are not that of Homo sapien sapiens.Syosetsu Blog Post: November 30th 2012 There were many nations in the center of the continent where the humanoid species were on the bottom of the totem pole.Overlord Bonus Volume Epilogue One has mentioned that the ocean is not salty, though the truth in that statement is doubtful. On the other hand, there were magical spells that produced salt, sugar, and spices, as well as ones which restored nutrients to the soil, removing the need for a fallow period in agriculture.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey According to Ainz, the rainwater of the New World was regarded as still being pure and clean unlike the World of 2138.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country The magic weapons in this world were made by having a magic caster enchant a weapon produced by a blacksmith. In other words, a skilled magic caster was more important than a skilled blacksmith when it came to making a powerful magic weapon. However, there were exceptions to that rule. Magic casters like Fluder could make the stilettos which Clementine carried through his magical knowledge, but the same could not be said for Gazef's sword. Power Level The inhabitants from the New World are considered to be extremely weak under YGGDRASIL standards. Gazef Stronoff, known as the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom officially, had a hard time fighting against a devil of a lower level than the Death Knight (35). Fluder Paradyne, known as the strongest wizard of the Baharuth Empire possesses a strength that is comparable to the legendary Thirteen Heroes. While Fluder is by far the only native in the New World who was able to use 6th-tier magic, Narberal Gamma and YGGDRASIL entities, on the other hand, can use magic beyond that tier level beyond it with great ease.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope In the past right, before the Eight Greed Kings began their campaign for world domination, the number of powerful individuals and monsters were far more common with the Dragon Lords being the overall dominant race. The ensuing power struggle diminished, all races including the amount of very powerful individuals and those of great power became, even more, a rarity by the present times. Additionally, the Eight Greed Kings treated humans very well and that resulted in humans having the chance to gain more control in the region. The graded list of warrior type characters presented by the author suggests the approximate level boundaries of this world. Level 19 seems to be the limit one can reach by sheer effort (from Climb, who is weaker than 20 level warrior, Zaryusu Shasha). Level 29 seems to be the limit one can reach by both effort and talent (from Gazef), who is weaker than 30 level beast, Hamsuke). Those who are over level 30 were estimated to be at the "Realm of Heroes" (Clementine). However, those beyond that ranking are legendary monsters like the Evil Deities with the power to overthrew countries''Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death'' seems to be around level 50 (Evileye). However, this is the only thing about human society that has been shown to us so far. There are many other characters in human society, whose identities have not yet been identified completely, but can surely beat level 59 individuals like Lupusregina Beta (Demi-gods of Slane Theocracy)Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: November 12, 2015, and there are also those who aren't part of human society at all (Dragon Lords). If it's the case where the other party is a True Dragon Lord, not even all members of Pleiades will be a match against that extraordinary being.Syosetsu Blog Post: January 31st 2014 One noted individual has been confirmed to have reached the upper mid 90's in terms of level and another was able to stand on his own against another player and one individual even managed to defeat them. Thus True Dragon Lords can be considered the most powerful race of the new world outside of those from YGGDRASIL. Demi-human races have a natural strength that is usually stronger than the average human, such as those of the average beastman has ten times the natural strength of a human,Overlord Volume 09 Intermission. The beastman that are exceptionally strong are rare, such as the Quagoa Lord (Pe Riyuro) who was known as the strongest of his kind at level 38.Overlord Volume 11 Character Sheet: Pe Riyuro The Undead of the New World have been noted to have the capacity to reach individual powers that far exceed regular humans and demi-humans with several members noted to have reached a difficult rating of 150 or roughly equal to level 50 monsters thus labeling them as nation destroyers. However, most of them tend to stay isolated from the outside world and prefer to continue to research and improve their magic and experiments. Meanwhile, some have even organized themselves in groups to keep tabs and not interfere with one another. More so, some individuals are noteworthy to have mastered the 8th tier, the highest tier confirmed thus far that any new world inhabitant has mastered outside of those from YGGDRASIL. Still, one could train to be a warrior, a magic caster or a thief. It was not just humans who could train themselves in such techniques. While creatures with racial advantages generally were not inclined towards such training, some of them would put in the effort to hone such skills, and that made them very difficult opponents for humans.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation This is the Nazarick enemy power scale: * Level 1~40 (useless weaklings): 99% of people belongs here. * Level 41~70 (worthy of attention): characters involved in major events. * Level 70+ (worthy of remembrance): only mentioned in the Web Novel or author's blog chat. The following is mentioned by Maruyama in the Author's Blog Chat covering the power level of the new world: Clementine (Black Scripture Equipment) > Gazef (All 5 Kingdom Treasure Equipment) > Clementine (Equipment used during the fight against Momon) > Hamsuke > Gazef > Brain > Gagaran > Zero > Wall (Possibly meant as the max average human's possible limit thru hard work, this is just a conjecture) > Zaryusu > Climb > a tiger > average human From that, we can guess that the plain listed Gazef/Brain/Gagaran/Zero/Zaryusu/Climb and the like are using standard equipment. As Brain without a sword, would most likely not beat Zero, a monk who doesn't need a weapon. The author Maruyama mentioned that in the world of Overlord series, a person’s physical strength is decided by 3 things: Basic strength (decided by race and training) + Level (the power of evolution) + Class build (mysterious power from the laws of magic).Syosetsu Blog Post: February 28th 2014 The only official level shown for natives in the New World (taken from all the character sheets) are prominent lizardmen''Overlord Volume 04 Character Sheets'', Gondo FirebeardOverlord Volume 11 Character Sheet: Gondo Firebeard, Olasird'arc HaylilyalOverlord Volume 11 Character Sheet: Olasird'arc Haylilyal, and Pe Riyuro. Whereas each respective character sheet for others like Gazef, Brain, Climb, and Gagaran, there has been no reveal of their estimated level. Process of Leveling Up In the New World, living things which have a high level also possess a high defensive power. Similarly, even if they are struck by magic, the damage is affected by the level difference that sets them apart from each other. Though it is impossible to be unhurt if one’s eyeball is pierced. For starters, some monsters out there may snap. Particularly dragons among other ones along with it, usually face the probability of injury and death can change based on what kind of edged instrument is used. As for Level Up (growth), it's a kind of evolution of the species which comes from the author Maruyama’s way of thinking. Even if the same edged instrument is used to stab, the degree of the wound would differ between a bear and a human. That’s the sort of impression at play there. The reason high-level humans have a high resistance rate to poison and illness is for a similar reason like it. That is to say Level Up is an evolutionary growth process into a superior living thing. It's the first step to becoming stronger over the course of leveling. The gathering of similar magical power gives rise to a massive field. One can also train their body in addition to this. There is always the individual's physical strength started from a foundation which can be trained further. Coinciding with this training is also the idea of the Level Up Physical Strength (evolution) + and various corrections from classes etc (power that comes from unfathomable magical power) should be the plan.Syosetsu Blog Post: January 31st 2014 In other words, Levels equate to what is called Evolution. There tends to be variable magical augmentation which is relative to the level of others. For instance, if a person has a certain Level, this magical energy would work to diminish attacks from those whose Level is lower than them. Levels themselves physically alter the person's body in perceptible ways. Levels or at the very least the Mana and stats are given from it seem to stay with the body. Native Powers Tier Magic Most of the spells derived from this magic in the New World are ranked by tier, like in YGGDRASIL. However, 6th tier or below is the only thing the world's natives have knowledge or use of as most of them had never heard of those ranking above it except a few like Evileye. Tier Magic was said to have been used by the Six Gods six hundred years ago. When the Eight Greed Kings arrived a century later after the previous group of players, they were able to effectively spread the existence of Tier Magic to the point that people began acquiring it and learning it over their traditional magic system. Although New World inhabitants were following the same system of Tier Magic as the players, they happen to develop and create new tier spells that are different from YGGDRASIL standard. For instance, the 0th tier is unique to only the New World which cannot be found in the game. Wild Magic According to Fluder, Wild Magic was supposedly looked upon as the primal magic of the New World before modern Tier Magic from YGGDRASIL was introduced. At present, the scarcity of users remains extremely small in numbers due to how difficult it was to cast as well as the following conditions required to use it like a Dragon Lord's bloodline, etc. It has been confirmed that one cannot cast both Tier Magic and Wild Magic as the two principles of magic are incompatible with one another and would be rendered useless, however, there are loopholes that can bypass this restriction if certain conditions are met. Runecraft Prior to the introduction of Tier Magic into the New World, Runecraft was considered the original magical art used by dwarves in the past. However, it was viewed as outdated later on when Tier Magic was proven to be more superior in terms of magical enchantment effectively. Martial Arts Exclusive to the New World, martial art skills allow the user to move in ways, which are normally physically impossible. So far, it can only be learned by natives born within that world. Talent Talent is a kind of innate ability that 1 in 200 can get in the New World. The talent's worth can be varied depending on the user's ability, job, circumstance, etc. Geographical Features Areas with known locations * [[Azerlisia Mountains|'Azerlisia Mountains']]: A mountain range that runs between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. ** Dwarf Kingdom: Founded by one of the Thirteen Heroes, this nation lies within these mountains. ** [[Great Rift|'Great Rift']]: An unfathomable chasm located west of Feo Jera. ** Land of Molten Magma: An underground region beneath the Azerlisia Mountains. There were naturally-formed portals which were close to the Gate spell in power, and they joined the magma flows of this region to those of a distant region.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord ** Maze of Death: An underground labyrinth. * [[Great Lake|'Great Lake']]: A broad lake located in the southern end of the Azerlisia Mountains, about 20 kilometers in diameter. The northern part is deep while the southern part is shallow with a broad swamp. ** Lizardmen Village: Home of the lizardmen located at the southern part of the Great Lake. * Great Forest of Tob: Forest is located at the south of the Great Lake and the Azerlisia Mountains. The southern part of the forest was the territory of Hamsuke. ** Forest of Death: An Mass for the Dead only location, located in the northeast of the Tob Forests.' ' ** [[Monument of Ruin|'Monument of Ruin']]: A fortress located in the center of the Tob Forests. * Katze Plains: Plains located south of the Tob Forests. This area acts as the battlefield between the Kingdom and the Empire. Many undead monsters appear due to the lingering grudges of the people killed in battle. * Re-Estize Kingdom: Located west of the Azerlisia Mountains. ** Re-Estize: A city which is the Capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. ** E-Asenaru: A city located northeast, near the borders of the Argland Council State. ** Re-Boulorel: A city located northwest of Re-Estize. ** Re-Lobell: A city located to the southwest of Re-Estize. ** E-Pespel: A city located east of Re-Lobell. ** E-Libera: A city located east of Re-Estize. ** Re-Bluemalashull: A mining city located to the west of the Azerlisia Mountains. ** Re-Ulovale: A city located in the north of Re-Bluemalashull. * Sorcerer Kingdom: Located south of the Azerlisia Mountains. ** E-Rantel: Fortress city close to the border between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire and capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom. ** Carne Village: A frontier settlement located northeast of E-Rantel. * Baharuth Empire: Located east of the Azerlisia Mountains. ** Arwintar: Capital of the Baharuth Empire. ** Imperial Castrum: A fortress located in proximity to the Katze Plains. * Slane Theocracy: Located south of the Kingdom and the Empire. * Argland Council State: Located northwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. It is the allied nation of demi-human races. * Roble Holy Kingdom: Located southwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Another human nation. ** Great Wall: Located east of the Holy Kingdom. ** Kalinsha: A fortress city in the Northern Holy Kingdom and closest to the Great Wall. ** Debone: A fortress city in the Southern Holy Kingdom. ** Hoburns: Capital of the Roble Holy Kingdom. ** Prart: A major city that lies east of Hoburns and west of Kalinsha. ** Rimun: A port city that lies west of Hoburns. ** Loyts" A small city that governed by a baron. * Abelion Hills: A area of hills that lie between the Slane Theocracy and the Roble Holy Kingdom. * Dragon Kingdom: Located south of the Empire and east of the Theocracy. Kingdom founded by a powerful dragon. Ruled by Queen Draudillon Oriculus, great-granddaughter of Brightness Dragon Lord. The Dragonic Kingdom is now suffering invasions from their neighbor, the Beastmen Nation. * Elf Country: Located south of the Slane Theocracy. * Karnassus City-State Alliance: Located northeast of the Baharuth Empire. Areas with unknown locations * Aina Miscegenation League: Located to the east of an unnamed nation west of Inveria. ** Seruk No.3: Located to the west of Inveria ** Mount Keitenias: 'Located west of Inveria next to Seruk No.3, It is the residence of the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. * 'Beastman Commonwealth: Located in the central continent. * Beastman Country: Located far east of the Draconic Kingdom. * Bown Swamp * Centaurs Plain * City Under the Floating Castle: Located middle of the desert. Capital of the ruined country founded by Eight Greed Kings. * Crystal Lake * Demon World * Dolor Desert: Located southwest of the central continent''Overlord Volume 04: Prologue'' ** Great Kingdom of the Pabilsag: Located within the Dolor Desert. ** Slutarn: Located within the Dolor Desert. ** Di Guols Empire: Located within the Dolor Desert. * Great Forest of Evasha: Located north of the Elf Country. * Great Minotaur Nation * Kingdom of Inveria: Located somewhere in the central continent. * Large Walled City: Located west of the Aina League. * Orc Nation: Located in the central continent. * Sea City: Seems to be related to YGGDRASIL players. * Troll Kingdom: Located in the central continent. * Valley of Shadows * Seven-Scorched Plain * Soba: Located in the eastern regions. Trivia * In the Web Novel, members of the Black Scripture discuss among themselves about there being a world alliance comprised of nations five hundred years ago to this day. The alliance's goal was set against stopping the deadly poison polluting their world. The Slane Theocracy stubbornly protects that strongest agreement.Overlord Second Half Chapter 16: The Ball Part 4 * While the World of 2138 developed technologies by science, the New World does it through magic. * Although the written languages used by the New World inhabitants is vastly different from those used by YGGDRASIL players, the two groups use the same numerical system. * According to Ainz's investigations, he learned that the human children born in the New World developed faster than those in Suzuki Satoru's world in all aspects, be it in terms of teething, speaking or walking on their own.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land * In contrast to most New World inhabitants, Players, Dragon Lords, and Dwarves were looked upon to be master practitioners of their own respected magic. * The art of science exists in the New World and is understood by a few individuals, but it is generally looked upon with doubt compared to magic.Overlord Bonus Volume Epilogue References }} Gallery pl:Nowy Świat Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Worlds